Super Royals to the Rescue/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode Super Royals to the Rescue. Story ---- Tasha (Assistant Tasha): We've got to call the Super Royals! I'll use the phone to call Prince Incredible! (she picks up the phone and dials) Narrator: Mayor Austin wasn't just the mayor. That was his secret identity. He was also Prince Incredible! Austin (Mayor Austin): (whispering) But I don't want anyone to know. So, I have to be alone to change into him. Tasha (Assistant Tasha): He's not answering. Thomas (Officer Thomas): What about his sisters, Princess Psychic, Princess Stretchy, Princess Speedy, and Princess Hidey? Tasha (Assistant Tasha): Good idea. (she dials a different number) (in the city streets, Photographer Uniqua was taking pictures with her camera, when her special phone rang, she ran to a hiding place and answers her phone) Uniqua (Photographer Uniqua): Princess Stretchy, taking your call. (we see a split-screen between Uniqua and Mayor Austin) Austin (Mayor Austin): Princess Stretchy, this is the mayor. Dr. Cow is about to do something really bad! Uniqua (Photographer Uniqua): I’m on my way. (switch to Sophie who is at a newspaper stand) (a ringtone is heard; Sparky the dog with paperboy hat brings the phone to Sophie) Sophie (Papergirl Sophie): Princess Speedy, taking your call. (we see a split-screen between Sophie and Mayor Austin) Austin (Mayor Austin): Princess Speedy, this is the mayor. Dr. Cow is about to do something really bad! Sophie (Papergirl Sophie): Don’t worry. I’ll get there as fast as I can. (switch to Henwen who is writing documents when her special phone rang; she answers it) Henwen (Journalist Henwen): Princess Hidey, taking your call. (we see a split-screen between Henwen and Mayor Austin) Austin (Mayor Austin): Princess Hidey, this is the mayor. Dr. Cow is about to do something really bad! Henwen (Journalist Henwen): I’m on it. (switch to a newspaper office) Jason (Editor-in-Chief Jason): Looks like you’re done for today, Jordan. You can go home. Jordan (Newspaper Girl Jordan): Thanks, chief. (later, she walked out of the building when her special phone rang) Jordan (Newspaper Girl Jordan): Princess Psychic, taking your call. (we see a split-screen between Jordan and Mayor Austin) Austin (Mayor Austin): Princess Psychic, this is the mayor. Dr. Cow is about to do something really bad! Jordan (Newspaper Girl Jordan): Then let’s stop him. (Mayor Austin gave a confused look) Austin (Mayor Austin): (whispering) Meet me and our sisters at the top of the Biennual Hotel. I’ll be there as soon as I can. (He hangs up) Austin (Mayor Austin): (whispering) I can’t let the others see me turn into Prince Incredible. (pause) Hey, did you hear that? Tasha (Assistant Tasha): Umm, no. Austin (Mayor Austin): I think I heard a pizza delivery at the front door! Tasha, Andrew, Thomas, and Victor: Pizza! (They rush out of the office, except the mayor) Austin (Mayor Austin): This is a job for... (He spins around and in flash of light he turns into...) Austin (Prince Incredible): PRINCE INCREDIBLE! (Moments later,) Tasha (Assistant Tasha): Mayor, are you sure you-- (They notice that the mayor isn't there) Tasha (Assistant Tasha): Mayor? ---- Austin (Prince Incredible): Till Netopolis' end... Jordan, Uniqua, Sophie, and Henwen: ...Super Royals defend! ---- Category:Transcripts